Making My Way
by Elle's Bells 88
Summary: This is a sequal to Fever Dreams. We continue where we left off with Vela Black and introduce a new Black woman, Alina. Something happens to Alina that no one can explain! Second chapter now up. READ and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_As I walk away  
I look over my shoulder  
To see what I'm leaving behind_

"Listen Lina; I don't want to see your face in this office for the next two weeks. If you choose to disobey this order you will find yourself out of a job. Do we understand each other?" Isaac Blosser's eyebrows disappeared into the fringe over his forehead. He had his chiseled arms folded in front of him, his shoulders leaning lazily against the back of his chair. Lina stood before his desk.

"But Isaac what about-"

"Lina, I thought I'd made myself clear. It's Christmas and everyone has to take a break sometime. I want you to take that fiancé of yours on a nice long vacation."

"There's that big case coming up on Werewolf legislation; I've been working on it for mon-"

"Lina, the werewolves can wait or, well, they can't really but Amish can handle it. Remember him, the little peon you've been training since he finished school? Are you not confident in his ability?" Lina blushed. Self-consciously, she tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I have every bit of confidence in Amish it's just that-"

"Lina, I don't like repeating myself. You are to go and pack up your things now and leave. You are not to return until after New Years. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes but couldn't I just-" Isaac shook his head, smiling slightly despite himself.

"**Go** Lina. Liam is waiting for you. He's gotten off work too."

"I really don't know if I can justify leave-"

"Look, do you need a reason to go? Are you that crippled, that deranged and desperate? Well, visit my Aunt Lizzie, Elizabeth Abbott. She lives in London, or, well, near London. I'll get you the address. She's very lonely and I'm sure she won't say no to you playing saint." Isaac dove behind his desk, rummaging through the unorganized drawers. He resurfaced with a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled down an address and handed Lina the parchment. "There you go. Off you get." He got up from his chair and ushered Lina from the room.

An hour later, Lina stood outside the CDYSB (City of Dublin Youth Service Board) building on Morehampton Road. She had a box balanced on her hip. She wore a long, black winter coat and a bright purple scarf around her neck. Her dark, thick hair was cropped short, falling in soft waves around her chin and her gray eyes peered out from behind small silver frames. By all accounts, Alina Black was an attractive woman. She was slim and curvy with an inhumanly constant tan. She had a pleasant, oval face and a bright, broad smile.

She brought her hand up to the door and knocked lightly. She waited only a moment before the door opened revealing Liam Connelly, her fiancé. He smiled brightly at her, his round, freckled face practically glowing. "I can't believe Isaac actually got you to leave!"

"You don't think it's bad do you? Can you get away for this long?" Lina asked frantically, as Liam led her out onto the then quiet street.

"Of course, the kids will be fine without me for a couple weeks. You need a break m'dear." They got to Liam's small, rusty, blue car and piled in. "We'll just go home and pack. We can decide where to go from there."

"Well, actually, Isaac suggested we go to London. I'm supposed to visit his Aunt Lizzie," Alina replied wearily. She balanced the box on her knees and buckled her seatbelt. It didn't take long to get to their small flat.

"Putting you to work eh?" Liam chuckled softly to himself. "Well, London it is then. Maybe we'll run into your family somewhere."

"Don't be so morbid," Lina snapped back as they stopped in front of their building. Liam got out first and walked around to open the door for Lina.

"Don't be angry dearest," Liam soothed, kissing her on the top of head. Where Lina could be classified as exceptionally beautiful, Liam was only average. He was overly tall and lanky with shaggy, red hair, pale skin and freckles. "It's Christmas after all." Lina rolled her eyes but allowed Liam to help her out of the car.

Later that evening, the two love birds were sitting in the cozy parlor of a secluded country inn. Lina hated to admit it but, well; it was nice to be away from work. The fire in the grate roared magnificently and a tune played low from the stereo in the corner. Liam had his arm draped around Lina's shoulders and her head rested on his chest, her dark hair falling in front of her face. "I've never eaten that much in my life," she murmured contentedly. Liam grunted his agreement. "I think we ate an entire chicken between us."

"I think _you _ate an entire chicken yourself." Liam retorted. Lina chuckled but nodded.

"Wouldn't be surprised; it was good. Are you happy?"

"O'course; you?"

"With you, all the time."

* * *

"How are you kid?" Remus stepped into the twilight-drenched room. A small smile played on his lips, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers.

"Better," Ella answered, returning his smile weakly. "How are you?" He walked into the room, taking a seat beside her bed.

"I'm pretty good. Leo took your dad home; he hasn't slept in nearly a week."

"I know; I'm sorry I'm being such a bother," Ella's face fell slightly and she began to examine her small, bony hands.

"Oh no dear, you're no bother. We're happy to go without a little sleep. I think he's just worried that he'll wake up and you won't be there." He rested his hand on the top of her curly head. She had regained a bit of her old color but was still far too thin. Her dark curls had been brushed and washed and were braided over one of her shoulders, a limp red ribbon tied to the end. Remus hated to admit it but her fever quite became her.

"I know; me too," the latter part came so softly Remus almost didn't catch it. "How's everyone else?"

"Fine, Lily said she'd be by tomorrow. . . everyone's just fine. . ."

"Did Andrew get home okay?" Ella queried, not looking up at Remus. She was highly embarrassed about the kiss and even more embarrassed by her family's reaction. After Sirius' eloquent "What the Hell are you doing?" Andrew had been shoved mercilessly out of the room.

_"Do you have no **shame**?" Remus hissed. "She's young, innocent, and nearly died!" _

_"I know she almost died! I-I was the one who made sure she didn't die." The words spilled out of Andrew's mouth before he could stop them. _

_"Oh, so you think she owes you something then?" Leo asked, his eyebrows raised threateningly. _

_"N-no, I didn't say that at all. She doesn't o-owe a-a-anything. I-I-I just thought I'd-"_

_"You just thought you'd take advantage of the situation!" James finished, cracking his knuckles. _

_"Of course not! I-I love Ella!"_

_"LOVE?" Sirius boomed. "She's just a little girl."_

_"You've only known her for a couple of months," Harry pointed out, his eyes flashing. _

_"Isn't that enough time? Look, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Touching her hand is like coming home. She fills me with this. . .this assuredness; I just know I can do absolutely anything. I know, I'm sure I love her, more sure than I've ever been about anything."_

_"Have you asked her her feelings?" Remus asked. "Whatever your feelings, you can't toy with hers."_

_"I-I don't know-I suppose I. . ." Andrew trailed off. If the conversation went further, Ella didn't remember it. He loved her; he'd kissed her. _

"Yes, his father came by this morning and they owled to say they were home safe. An Auror has been placed at their house." Remus' voice sounded extremely strained. A long pause followed before Ella finally mustered up enough courage to ask her question.

"Remus?"

"Yes Ella?"

"H-how can you tell whether or not you're in love?" A blush crept into her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" He hoped she was only curious and hadn't any vested interest in the answer.

"I-I don't know. Remus, do you think Andrew really loves me?"

"I don't know Ella; _he_ certainly seems sure he is," Remus finished lamely, studying his knuckles, wishing he could make them collide with the boy's . . . something.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Ella asked, leaning foreword till her face was only a couple of inches away from his. Remus nodded. "Okay, well, I don't know if I love Andrew." She settled back against her pillow; what little color had been in her face had faded. Remus was dumbstruck. While he had hinted to Andrew that his feeling might not be reciprocated, he had never really believed it. He had expected Ella to be enamored. She had never had a real boyfriend before, (he, Sirius, James, and Harry had made sure of that), and being rescued by a handsome man who loved her seemed right up her ally. He stared at her, dumbstruck. She looked like a child again, her eyes filled with the same worry he knew so well. Her eyes had looked like that every time she'd done something naughty.

"Um. . ." Remus groped for the words. What was he supposed to say? Part of him (okay, most of him) wanted to jump for joy. She wasn't sure she was in love! There was still hope that she'd live out the rest of her life a celibate nun.

"Well, you see, I just am so muddled right now. I know I should love him; it's the right thing. Andrew has been so good to me and, well, I don't _not _love him. He's quite handsome and brave, strong. I should love him," she bit her bottom lip and rung her hands. "Remus, what am I supposed to do?"

"Ella, sweets, you don't have to love anyone. If you're not sure right now, wait. I'm sure Andrew will understand. Oh dear, don't cry! You've done nothing wrong."

"Oh, I just feel so impotent. I can't move or do anything. Ever since I took that bloody potion I haven't known myself. I've been utterly useless." Tears streamed down her white cheeks. "I just don't know what to do." Remus slid onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned into him and grabbed the loose fabric of his shirt. Remus felt the front of it become soaked as she cried.

It was a good ten minutes before her sobs subsided. She fell back against her pillows and managed a small smile. A good cry always made her feel better. "Hey, I almost forgot to tell you, the Healers say you'll be able to come home for Christmas! That's in only a couple of days. They'll let you leave Christmas Eve, right after dinner and stay at home till the day after Christmas. Isn't that lovely?" Ella brightened and smiled widely. She nodded.

"It does; it sounds absolutely wonderful."

"I thought we'd invite the Potters and then maybe, sometime during the day, pop over to the Burrow. I'm sure Harry wants to see Ginny at some point."

"That sounds perfect. I'm beginning to greatly dislike these walls." She eyed the white plaster with distain before letting out a huge yawn.

"Well, you looked tired. Perhaps I'll just run home and check up on Leo and Sirius; I'll let you have a little rest." Remus got up to leave but Ella stopped him, resting a limp hand on his arm.

"Oh, don't go. When you're here I feel almost normal, as if I'm just in my room at home." Remus nodded complacently and sat down again, tracing her bony jaw with his finger.  
"It's nice to know you still need me for something Love."

Ella soon fell asleep and didn't awake for another seven hours but Remus didn't go home, too afraid she'd wake up and not find him there. He entertained himself with a gargantuan stack of books Mr. Thomas had sent over from Flourish and Blotts.

Christmas Eve came quickly. Lily had banished all the boys from the house so they'd all come to the hospital. At the moment, Harry and Leo sat on either side of Ella, fighting over _her _box of Chocolate Frogs. "That's **five **for you Harry! Haven't you ever heard of _sharing_?" Leo exclaimed, snatching the box from Harry's hands.

"Oh and you don't think I saw it when you _snuck _two when I wasn't looking?" Harry tried to snatch it back but Leo pulled it away. Ella was biting back laughter and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Boys," Remus warned. "Be_have _yourselves. They're not yours anyway. Stop stuffing yourselves with Ella's food." Both had the good grace to look embarrassed and Leo set the nearly empty box on the bedside table. Sirius looked at his watch.

"It's nearly six. We'll soon be able to get home to real food."

"You've only had a few meals here. I've had to live here for days off that garbage." Ella laughed, throwing a spare pillow at her father.

"Hey! Cheeky thing," Sirius threw the pillow back but smiled none-the-less.

An onlooker would have thought the meal cart attendant was a celebrity the way the inhabitants of the room flocked around her. "Move out of the way you idiots!" the stooped old woman snapped irritably.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ella stammered, adopting her most adorable puppy-dog expression.

"What is it dear?" the woman asked kindly, smiling down at the frail teen.

"I know you've gone all this way to give me my dinner but, well, you see, my Aunt Lily has dinner waiting at home. I wouldn't want to stuff myself with this wonderful food and hurt her feelings. I was wondering, and know you have every right to say no, if I might skip on dinner here." The woman paused a minute before nodding.

"I don't see what harm could come from that dear." She turned on Sirius who cowered under her gaze. "You just make sure this poor dear eats well at home. I'm warning you if she hasn't put some meat on those bones I'll. . ." she made a series of very frightening gesticulations; Sirius seemed to get the picture. "The Healer will be in in a minute to give her a final look over. Happy Christmas dear," she smiled at Ella and sent a final glare Sirius' way.

"Very smooth," James praised, giving her a high five as soon as the woman was out of ear shot.

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

Four hours later, everyone was in his or her respective bed (or couch as was the case with Lily and James.). The study had been turned into Leo's bedroom and Harry was kipping with him for the night. Ella's room was just how she'd remembered it. Not one book was out of place (she had, of course, checked closely). A soft snow was falling outside and the London flat was silent. Everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone.

Ella sat beside her window, leaning her head against a book shelf, next to a copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". She had been given a wheelchair and found she was becoming quite good at maneuvering it. She was clad in a white night gown that had belonged to her mother. Nothing else fit. She had her quilt wrapped around her shoulders. The room was warm enough but she couldn't manage to shake her chill.

The clock in the entry way sounded midnight. "Happy Christmas," she murmured to herself, a tear slipping down her pale cheek.

"Happy Christmas," a voice behind her whispered. She whipped her head around and caught sight of her father. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a matching top that hung open as if he'd just put it on getting out of bed. She gave an embarrassed smile and brushed her tears away. He crossed the room to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her small, slender hand slipped into his and they stayed silent for a moment, looking at the falling snow.

"Dad."

"Yes Ella?"

"What do you think it's like to die?" The words hung in the air like a gas, dumbing the Auror into silence.

"Why do you ask that?" His voice was low and soft, sounding close to tears.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier to just, I don't know, give in. Who am I to. . ." Ella trailed off, dropping her hand to her lap.

"Does it hurt still?" Ella nodded and Sirius winced. He bit his lower lip, trying to think how best to explain death to his baby girl. "I-I imagine dieing is like going to sleep. There's a-a golden shore; every color is brilliant. The blue of the sea is like Safire; the green of the trees is like emerald. There's a warm breeze." Ella's eyes closed and another tear made its way over the tip of her nose.

"Go on."

"The warm air sets around you like a warm embrace. Your feet don't seem to hit the ground; you hover above the sand. There's no more darkness, no more evil. You are, you are at peace." By the time Sirius choked out the last words, tears were slipping down his cheeks as well. "Ella, Ella, please don't give in." Ella could not find words.

Dumbed into silence, father and daughter watched the snow for what felt like hours. They seemed lost in their own worlds. Ella broke the silence finally, batting away her final tears and clearing her throat. "Where's Regulus?"

"Oh," Sirius squirmed guiltily; he had totally forgotten about his brother. "He's at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. He'll be safer there."

"Oh, I'd like to meet him."

"Don't worry; I don't think we'll be able to avoid Regulus anymore." He smiled despite himself.

"Good; I'd like to thank him, him and Professor Snape." Sirius was glad the room was dark for he had a feeling Ella would have been none to happy about the face he was making. His daughter was far too kind for her own good.

A/N: Okay, new angle. I'm sorry it's taken so long but 12th grade year is a beast of a year. I hope to get at least one more chapter out before the end of the school year. In early June I'll be going on a choir tour and will be gone till the end of June. Anyway, tell me what you like, what you don't like. In short, REVIEW!


	2. Love Will Fill it Again

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, Lisimba, and Subira Setekh, Leo and Ella Black, Alina and Francis Black, and Liam Connelly along with the plot. The rest belong to JK Rowling. A big thanks goes out to Tawa for being my beta!_

_"And if you take a drop of water from a bucket  
Would not know  
Does not show  
Love is all that remains  
Love's gonna fill it again"_

**-Beth Orton **

Edward Setekh cut through the sprawling yard in front of the familiar white, clap-board house. The emerald shutters stood out against the falling snow. Vaguely, Edward heard children playing from the backyard. He smiled softly as he finally made his way to the door. Brushing the snow from his coat, he knocked hard three times. "Just a minute," a voice exclaimed. Edward stepped back and a minute later, the door opened to Subira Setekh. She was a pleasantly plump woman with wild gray curls; her skin was a deep copper. She looked to be in her mid-sixties.

"Aunt Bira!" Edward pulled the woman into a tight hug.

"Eddy, Eddy come in. I've got fresh biscuits in the kitchen," she gushed.

"Wonderful, I'm famished." The two made their way to the kitchen at the end of the hall. The house was exactly the way Edward remembered it; it had the same sage wallpaper, the same scrubbed, rough wood floors. The house even smelled the same, that vague, untraceable cozy cleanliness mixed in with a bit of cinnamon and chamomile. Subira pulled out a plate of biscuits she had been keeping warm in the oven; it was piled high with raisin-studded biscuits. Pulling one off the stack, Edward sat down at the table. He waited silently while she poured him a cup of tea from the pot on the counter.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" She asked. Edward raised his eyebrows, giving her a pointed look. "Oh, yes, I understand," Subira nodded. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat across from him at the table. "I should warn you," she began carefully, not making eye contact. "She, your mum, she's not the same. . ." The ambiguity of the answer seemed to bother them both. Edward let out a long sigh.

"I know, I just, I don't know-"  
"She's your mum. You don't need to explain to me. Now, when you've finished your tea, I'll take you upstairs." Edward nodded and concentrated again on his cup. It was at moments like this when Edward really appreciated his aunt. He finished his tea quickly and followed the hunched woman up the winding staircase. He had a nagging fear that he wasn't going to like what he saw.

"She's through that door. I'll leave you to her shall I?" Subira whispered, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Edward felt a bit guilty that he hadn't visited her sooner. Gaining his bearings, he shoved the door open and walked into the room. The gaunt figure on the bed turned toward him. Her once dark curls were now streaked with gray and she looked sunken in, especially around the eyes. A weak smile came to her lips and she reached out her thin arms toward him.

"Ed dear, what a pleasant surprise," she whispered in a faint, husky voice not her own. He walked over to her and embraced her for a long moment before sitting in the chair beside her. "Did your father know you were coming?"

"No, no this was a surprise visit."

"Well, you should certainly stay until he gets home then. He'll want to see you."

Edward let out a derisive snort. "Yeah sure," he mumbled. She took his face in her hands and turned him toward her. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing everything he was feeling; her ability to do this had always been slightly scary.

"Your father loves you despite what you might think. He'd want to see you." Edward nodded, not convinced. "So, why are you here and don't tell me it's because you were in the area because-" she stopped short, a fit of coughing overtaking her. She turned her face into her arm. She sat there, shaking for a moment before resurfacing, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Mum, are you alright?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Never better. So, why are you here?"

"Well, to see you of course."

"Mmhmm," she scoffed, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I . . . I needed some advice."

"Are you just humoring me Edward?"

"No, no, not at all."

"In that case, fire away dearest." She readjusted herself slowly in the bed.

"Okay, well, you see, there's this girl. She beautiful, smart, kind, she likes me, she's got an accent-"

"French?"

"Yes, does that matter?"

"No, not at all. I love little French tarts."

Edward choked back a snort. "Well anyway, I've been going on a couple dates with her and, well," Edward found himself at a loss for words.

"You love her?" his mother looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"No, no, it's the strangest thing. She's absolutely perfect, exactly what I'd pick if I could create the perfect person. The only problem is I just don't love her. I don't not love her but . . ." he trailed off with a pitiful shrug. He looked up at his mum who's eyes held a mixture of nostalgia, understanding, mirth and, oddly, sadness.

"Believe it or not my darling," she began, tracing his jaw with her rail thin index finger. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do? You felt the same with Dad?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, Lisimba always fit for me, I don't know. It was like instant chemistry. It was another man, Andrew. He was perfect, saved my life even, but I didn't love him. I'm going to give you the same advice that Remus gave me. You don't have to love someone if you don't want to. Your heart knows what its doing and if this little French girl doesn't fit, she doesn't fit. Don't push it dear and don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. Maybe you just need a little time. Maybe-" She was cut off by a gentle knock on the door frame.

"Not keeping your mum up I hope," a deep, heavily accented voice came from the door. Edward looked up and came face to face with his father, Lisimba Setekh. He was a powerful man, tall and broad with copper skin and hazel eyes.

"No, Edward was entertaining me, dear."

Lisimba nodded, not completely convinced. Edward stood and extended his hand to his father slowly. Lisimba accepted it. "How are you Edward?"

"Fine, just fine. How are you?"

"Fine. . ." The two looked away. "How is work coming along?"

"Good, we've just won rights to a set of third century French texts on magical medicine," Edward answers, a familiar light coming into his eyes.

"That so? You know who was in charge of the dig?" Edward nodded.

"Yeah, it was Beauvais- Jacques Beauvais."

"Good man, worked with him myself a couple of times. Has he abandoned Egypt then?"

"Not entirely, no, he is concentrating on more local history though."

"So Ed, are you going to be staying for dinner?"

Edward looked down at his mother and thought he saw a youthful spark in her eyes, like a young Vela Black would have looked maybe. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared a replaced with a wise fatigue. "I suppose I can. I'll have to be leaving soon after. I've got work in the morning."

"Good," Lisimba intoned softly, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.

"Yes, that's wonderful."

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. All occupants of the house had awoken early and traveled downstairs. Lily had prepared a breakfast of cinnamon rolls, tea, hot cocoa, and scones. Remus and James had arranged the furniture in a semi-circle around the Christmas tree. Ella had positioned her wheelchair at her father's elbow. A small mountain of presents sat, waiting under the evergreen branches. Sirius and Ella seemed to have forgotten the drama of the night before. Sirius was often surprised by just how much fatherhood affected his masculinity. When she was involved, he was habitually reduced to a weepy, over dramatic berk.

When Ella was four, after Sirius had nearly throttled another child for pushing her in the park, Sirius had sought the council of Arthur Weasley. Sirius had always seen Arthur as the ultimate authority on child-rearing. _"Arthur," he had begun, clutching a cup of Molly's tea. "Am I going crazy?" after this, he related the story to the patiently listening redhead. _

_"Crazy? No, not any more than any other daughter's father. It's embedded in our genes like an ancient code. Before Ginny was born, I had thought I would feel the same about her as I had about the boys." At this, Arthur took on a dreamy sort of look. "Daughters are different, believe_ _me. You want to protect them, shield them. They are more delicate, more unknown. You're not crazy though I would avoid killing someone else's child. Might not go over too well," Arthur finished with a sly grin. _

"Ella goes first," Leo stated authoritatively. Everyone nodded in agreement except Ella who only blushed.

"Open this one first," Harry said, summoning her gift from the gigantic stack. She caught it deftly and grinned.

"I think I know what this is." Harry had gotten her the same thing every year, a Flourish and Blotts gift certificate, since he was seven.

"I think you're wrong," Harry said in a sing-song voice. "Leo and I picked it out together."

She carefully pulled the purple paper from the box, folding the wrapping paper neatly and setting it aside. She pulled the lid off; inside lay a delicate silver charm bracelet with one small flower charm hanging from it. "It's beautiful," she murmured, lifting it gently from the box.

"It's an oleander," Leo began. "It symbolizes caution."

"It acts kind of like a sneak-a-scope. If anyone comes toward you who wishes you ill it will get very warm and you'll know to stay away," Harry finished.

"It's lovely, thank you." Ella put it on and adjusted it.

"It doesn't really work," Remus put in. "I was looking at it the other day and it kept getting warm for no reason."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty sure yes," Remus answered, eyeing the wizard skeptically.

"Did you happen to see who was turning your hair pink and purple from across the restaurant?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Remus paled slightly, bringing his hand up to his slightly graying hair. "I really hope you're joking. They, Fred and George didn't . . . right? Although, that would explain the strange looks I was getting at Flourish and Blotts. . ."

"You believe whatever you want to believe." Harry finished with a shrug.

The morning passed pleasantly. By noon, most of the presents had been opened and the seven-some was all but buried in wrapping paper. "So, is there anything else?" Ella asked, snuggling back into her chair.

"Just one more I think," Sirius answered excitedly. He pulled a small, brightly wrapped package from a tree branch and handed it to her.

"But you already gave me a present!" Ella exclaimed, holding up a large tomb on Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Sirius made an impatient gesture and Ella rolled her eyes.

"I hope you like it," he put in, grinning wildly. With shaking hands, she opened the small box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was very small, in the shape of a heart. Delicate silver inlays of flowers and leaves decorated the front, meeting in the center to form the initials VJB in curvy ornate lettering. "I had it made specially by a jeweler in Diagon Alley."

"Oh Dad," Ella breathed, opening it. Unlike normal, muggle lockets, this one opened up to five pictures, each unfolding to the size of a Chocolate Frog card. Ella's eyes filled with tears as she looked at each picture in turn. One was of her and Remus on a trip to the Black Forest when she was six, another was of the Potters at the World Cup four years before, one was a recent photo of Sirius and Leo waving wildly at her, the last two were of her and Sirius.

"That one," Sirius said, pointing to one. "Is our first official picture together." At first, Ella couldn't tell it was a magic picture. Sirius held her in his arms, gazing down at her small, pink face. She recognized the other immediately. It was taken on what she pegged as the best day of her life. She and Sirius sat with their legs hanging off a tall precipice. It was in Switzerland after a hike in the Alps. Remus had stayed behind at a museum, complaining of a sharp pain in his knee. Sirius and Ella had gone on a long hike up Gantrisch Mountain. No one else was at the top and they could hardly see for a full ten minutes because of all the mist but then, just as they were about to head back down, the mist cleared to the most beautiful scene she had ever laid eyes on. Her father rigged his camera to take a picture.

"I love it, thank you so much," she managed through her tears, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm just glad you like it. Hey, turn it over."

Ella turned the locket over with trembling fingers. The words "You are the star for which every evening waits" were spelled in the same loopy hand as was on the front. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry any harder than she was already crying. She managed a watery smile, hoping it would relay her thanks. "Help me put it on," she laughed, batting at her eyes.

"Right," he murmured, fastening it around her neck.

After lunch, the whole of them lay napping in the living room, dumbed into a food-induced unconscious. They probably would have stayed asleep until supper except there was a sudden knock at the door. Ella woke first and wheeled to the door. She peered through a special eye-whole Remus had rigged. "Who's there?"

"It's Alastor Gumboil, Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Is Sirius Black here?" Ella's stomach caught. She didn't think she'd be able to take her father leaving on another mission.

"Yes, I'll get him," she replied in a shaky voice. She shook him awake and led him to the door silently. He peered through and pressed the scanner button. Remus had added the feature a couple of years before. It silently checked the true identity of the caller.

"Hello Alastor," he greeted through the door. He opened it and was about to lead him in when he caught sight of the girl hovering behind Mr. Gumboil. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place her. She was clearly unconscious. "What's going on?" He asked, stepping aside to let the two enter.

"Hate to bother you Sirius, but could I trouble you for a drink first? It's been one hell of a day." Mr. Gumboil mopped his shiny forehead with a handkerchief.

"Of course, follow me." Sirius led the man into the kitchen. Alastor sat in a kitchen chair and positioned the girl in one as well. Sirius poured him a liberal glass of firewhisky and sat across from him. Ella stood in the doorway, looking on nervously. "Care to fill me in?" Sirius asked after Gumboil had taken a large gulp from his glass. Alastor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and eyed Ella.

"Could we discuss this in private?" he asked. Ella's cheeks went red and Sirius nodded at her sympathetically. "Okay," Gumboil began after Ella was safely out of earshot. "Does the name Alina Black sound familiar to you?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "I assume since you brought her here she is of some relation to me."

"Yes she is but the Black part hasn't anything to do with you. We checked her record, standard procedure you know when we picked her up. Apparently, she's the daughter of a muggle archeologist Francis Black and, this will really interest you, Bellatrix Lestrange." The words hung heavy in the air for a moment. Bellatrix Lestrange not only had a child but a child she shared with a _muggle._ Sirius couldn't believe it. "We don't have the logistics of it yet but, well, there you have it."

"So . . . so, why did you bring her here?"

"That's the really tragic part. Apparently, she and her . . . boyfriend I suppose, came to London for a Holiday and were visiting an old woman, give her a little Christmas cheer, when dear old mum shows up. The man, Liam Connelly is dead, the old woman, that old Herbology Professor Elizabeth Abbot is dead. When we found Ms. Black she was in hysterics. I figured she should be with family at a time like this," Gumboil raised his eyebrows. Sirius understood he meant she needed protection.

"Right, well, okay," Sirius stammered, eyeing Alina with skepticism.

"Jolly good, Happy Christmas Sirius. Sorry to barge in on you like this." Gumboil gave a wave and got up to leave. "That stunner should keep her out for another hour or so. We'll keep looking into the case though it seems pretty cut and dry."

"Happy Christmas Alastor," Sirius said, leading the portly man to the door.

"Thanks for the drink; Merlin knows I needed a good stiff one."

As Sirius closed the door, he was overcome with a feeling of dread. He felt like he was sinking further and further down into the quick sand of his old family. First came Regulus, now Bella's daughter. What would happen next?

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm getting ready to go to university and am working for a choral camp. Please review; I only had one last time. Just tell me what you thought, even if it's bad. I know it seems to be moving slowly but all will be sorted out. There are no superfluous characters. Cheers!-Elle's Bells


End file.
